Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable, portable waterfall and shading device for a swimming pool.
Description of Related Art
Swimming pools are a common accessory to many homes. Swimming pools provide a great recreation activity for warm summer days and are especially enjoyable by many people. One aspect of the swimming pool is that the pool is usually used during sunny, warm days. As a result, using a pool results in skin exposure and possible skin damage in the form of sunburn or possible skin issues. Many individuals use umbrellas to provide shade or cover from the sun rays while enjoying a swimming pool. However, typically this involves getting out of the pool and sitting under the umbrella or other shading to provide cover from the sun. For the most part swimmers do not have many options to provide shading over or near the pool while enjoying a swim or recreation in the pool.